


Rivalry

by vampireisthenewblack



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Angst, Angst and Porn, Bloodlust, Blow Jobs, Canon Compliant, Episode: s01e12 Prophecy Girl, Episode: s02e01 When She Was Bad, Hand Jobs, M/M, Manpain, Public Sex, Season/Series 01, Season/Series 02, Throat Fucking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-31
Updated: 2013-09-29
Packaged: 2017-12-25 04:57:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/948882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vampireisthenewblack/pseuds/vampireisthenewblack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of canon compliant encounters between Angel and Xander.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prophecy Girl

**Author's Note:**

> Apparently my 'write one fic per season during the Great Buffy Rewatch of 2013' has become 'what the hell, we'll just write Angel/Xander angst-porn'.
> 
> So, yeah. I'm sticking with these boys. The chapters within are one fic, not standalones. I'm sticking very close to canon here, in fact, I'm pretty confident that so far, this is canon compliant, in that everything within could have occurred, just offscreen (more's the pity). Chapters are named for the episode they occur within (or directly after).
> 
> This project is currently secondary to my big WIP - this is my escape when the pressures of that get too much. I'll just plod along and see where it takes me as I do my rewatch. You might like to subscribe to the story.
> 
> Big thanks to venis-envy for making sure I don't make a complete dick of myself <3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Xander visits Angel after the events of 'Prophecy Girl'.

Angel hears the boy outside the door before he knocks. It's heavy breath and heart pounding and soft, hushed whispers as he tries to talk himself out of it. When the knock finally comes, it's quick, two raps, the second lighter in hesitation. 

It's nothing like before, when he burst in and held up a cross. There's no life at stake, no dire circumstance, no reason whatsoever for him to be here. 

Angel opens the door. 

The boy has already turned, head bowed, hands thrust deep into his pockets, long legs taking him away. 

"Xander."

The boy stops. He turns, head still bent, looking up through dark lashes. He opens his lips as if to speak, but nothing. 

"What did you want?"

"Thanks," the boy says. He brushes hair off his face. "I mean, I wanted to say thanks." He takes a few steps back toward Angel, and stops. "I was gonna tell you at the dance, but you disappeared." 

"I don't belong there."

"No. You really don't." The boy glances at the open door, then his eyes flick away as his heartbeat spikes. 

Angel backs into his apartment. "Come in," he says, because the boy is like an open book.

~v~

"What are we gonna do?"

Angel looks down at the boy, sitting forward on the couch, elbows on his knees and rocking on the balls of his feet as though what he really wants to do is flee. He doesn't answer, because despite being able to read the kid, he's no psychic. 

"About Buffy." The boy gestures between the two of them. "About us both—" 

"She'll choose you," Angel says. 

Xander blinks. "What? You think?" He brightens for a moment, then his eyes slide from Angel's face, slowly down to the level of his hips and he shakes his head. "No. No she won't. Look at yourself." He gestures again, vaguely waving his hand. "You're all..." He sighs. “Unfair advantage.”

Angel laughs and crouches in front of Xander. "You're human." He lets his eyes wander over the boy, noting developing muscle and a pretty mouth. "She _should_ choose you." 

"I know that. But she won't." Xander's eyes flick over Angel's face, and he licks his lips.

"You're trying really hard to hate me, kid."

Xander drags his eyes away, turns his head. "You're a vampire." His breath hitches.

"I don't bite."

Quick, sharp breaths, in and out. "You want to."

Angel reaches out, pinches a fold of the boys shirt between thumb and forefinger. "I can be distracted. Is this why you came here?" He drags his knuckles down the center of the boys chest. "Are you curious? Or do you get off on the adrenaline rush?"

Xander's head snaps back around. "Maybe both."

There's a moment when their eyes meet, when a challenge passes between them. Angel should send the boy on his way, back to human friends, back to a place of sunlight and innocence.

He doesn't. Should is a concept Angel struggles with, will always struggle with, and while he's not tasted human blood in close to a century, he can't resist these smaller things. He leans in, brings his lips close to the boy's ear. "Wanna taste?" he whispers. "Come and get it." Then he rises to his feet and backs away.

Xander watches him go, eyes wide, pupils big and black. Then, as if the decision comes suddenly, he scrambles to his feet and takes two steps to cross the room. "I've never..." he says, eyes on his hand as he presses it to Angel's chest. He looks up. "But I want to."

"You're gonna have to take it, Xander," Angel says. He takes the last step, backs himself against the wall.

Xander's eyes flick down to Angel's belt. His hand follows, palm sliding down over Angel's belly, fingers tracing the buckle. "Yeah," the boy says. "Yeah, I'm just gonna..." He uses two hands to undo the belt, then pops the button and slides down the zip. "Oh my god."

Angel gasps as a warm hand slips into his pants, as Xander's fingers wrap around his cock. It's been a long time since the hand on him has been any but his own, longer since the fingers have been warm. "Yes," he breathes. "God, yes."

Xander's eyes flick up, lock with Angel's for just a second before he looks down again. "I'm gonna... oh my god," and he drops to his knees.

"Fuck," Angel breathes, as warmth washes over him, as Xander shoves his pants out of the way and pulls his cock out, fist wrapped around the base. It takes almost all his effort not to hold the boy's jaw open with his thumb and fuck until he's sated. He would have, once, would have done it without thinking, did it so many times. A memory comes unbidden, a boy with dark hair not unlike this one, to whom he said, 'bite me and you'll scream for days', before taking him by the hair and pushing in.

When Xander's mouth closes over him, the boy's eyes drifting closed, a moan rising up in his throat, the warmth is not unlike that boy long ago, only Angel clings to the wall behind him and fights to keep still. "That's good, Xander," he whispers, though his technique is sloppy and inexpert. "That's really good."

Xander's eyes open, and he looks up. He looks grateful, though whether it's for the praise, or simply being allowed to touch, to taste, Angel doesn't know. Then he slips off, pulling back, licking his lips as he strokes Angel with one hand. "If I swallow your come, will I turn into a vampire?" he says, and there's genuine concern on his face.

"No," Angel says, shaking his head. Only then does he thread his fingers through Xander's hair, only then does he guide the boy back, pressing against his lips until he opens up. Because now he knows how far the boy will go, and he wants it, wants to spill inside this warm vessel and watch as Xander swallows it down. "So good," he says as he guides Xander's mouth over his length. "Good boy, you're so good."

Xander moans and closes his eyes. He sways on his knees, hands gripping Angel's thighs, and allows himself to be manipulated. He follows direction well, and Angel thinks perhaps he might not be able to send the boy away the next time he comes.

Angel wants the boy to come again, wants more than just his mouth this one time. He tips his head back and imagines himself reclining, Xander above him, riding his cock, tight and hot and warm and so wanton.

"Yes," Angel hisses. "Just like that, so close, so good."

Xander moans again and his mouth gets just a little warmer, just a little wetter, close and quick and almost enough and Angel wants this to last but the boy's eyes are watering, and he's tiring, and he's choking as he takes it deep, desperate to make Angel come.

So Angel lets go, holds the boy to him as he fills his throat.

Xander chokes and swallows, spluttering as he pulls back, then plunges down again, desperate to please, still sucking and licking until Angel can bear it no more and pulls him up.

There's a dribble of come at the corner of his lips. Angel wipes it away with a finger, presses it back into Xander's mouth while he reaches for the boy's pants with the other. He slides his hand in, not bothering to unfasten them, and he quickly strokes the boy off, savoring every gasp and whimper. With warm come on his fingers, he brings them to his lips for a taste.

"That's...that's really hot," Xander stammers, still panting as he recovers.

Angel turns away, finds a towel and wipes off his hand. "You should go," he says.

"Oh." Xander's voice is suddenly flat and cold. "Right. So that's it?"

"That's it, Xander. Is your curiosity satisfied?"

"No." Xander grabs Angel by the shoulder, tries to pull him around. 

Angel grabs the boy's wrist, turns, twists it behind his back and shoves him face first against the door. "You're playing with fire," he says. "D'you think you're dangerboy? That you can walk into a vampire's lair and come out unscathed? You can't. Not even with me."

"There's the adrenaline rush," Xander breathes. "My curiosity is piqued. I want more."

If Angel's heart could beat, it would race. He's frozen for a moment, as his cock hardens again, as he presses his hips against the boy's ass. He could fuck the kid. He's asking for it. The temptation is maddening.

Instead, he takes a step back, pulls Xander around, and presses him against the door again, this time slipping his tongue into the boy's mouth, tasting his own come, cold and thick. Only when the scent of Xander's blood becomes too much does he pull away and shove the kid out the door.

He leans against it and listens as Xander's heartbeat fades, as his footsteps get farther away.


	2. When She Was Bad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angel reacts after watching Buffy dance with Xander in 'When She Was Bad'.

Angel finds Xander leaning against the wall outside the men's room.

He's got one knee up, foot pressed flat against the wall, hips thrust out. Angel can see the outline of Xander's cock, he can smell his arousal—could smell it from across The Bronze, over beer and sweat and blood and all the many scents of humanity. "She left you hanging, didn't she?" Angel leans close, whispering into the boy's ear, taking advantage of the shadow he casts to press his palm over Xander's crotch. "They all do it. It's bred into them."

Xander's head falls back against the wall. "Someone could see," he mutters, but his eyes are closed and he reaches out, twisting his fingers into the front of Angel's shirt.

Angel slides his fingers up the length of Xander's erection and slips his hand into the front of his pants. He closes his fist around hot, twitching flesh, velvet soft over steel, sticky and wet at the tip. "She's playing us off against each other. Covering up her own pain by torturing us. She knew what she was doing to you, and she walked away." Angel strokes Xander's cock, slow, firm, twisting his fist over the head until Xander is gasping for breath. "How do you think she'd thank you? Would she do this?"

Xander shakes his head, a quick jerk from side to side. "No."

"No," Angel agrees. "She'll rub herself all over you, drive you crazy, but she'd never do this. Maybe she'd let you hold her hand." He grabs Xander's clenched fist, wraps his own fingers around it, slams it against the wall hard enough that bones creak.

Xander gasps in pain, head tipping back further to expose his throat. "And what pain are you covering up?"

Angel ignores the question, watches the twitch of blood in the vein, mesmerized by the life pumping through it. He licks his lips. "Maybe she'd give you a kiss." He licks into Xander's open mouth, revels in the moan that escapes as Xander kisses him back, desperate and hungry.

"I won't tease you," Angel says when he pulls away to see the look on the boy's face. "I'll give you what you need."

The pinched frustration melts away and Xander's eyes open, his pupils blown wide, making his eyes more black than brown. Xander's cock jerks, liquid heat streaks up Angel's forearm and fills his hand. He swallows Xander's moans with another kiss, this one slow, lingering long after the boy's pulse eases back to normal.

Xander's eyes fall to the floor as Angel moves away. He adjusts himself, licks his lower lip. "Why did you do that?"

"Because I could," Angel says. "Because I wanted to. Because I'm angry."

Xander's lips curl into a sneer. "That's so high school. You're doing the same thing she is."

"Yeah," Angel says. "And you let me."

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed reading, please hit the [Kudos ♥] button.
> 
> [twitter](http://www.twitter.com/vampthenewblack/) | [dreamwidth](http://vampthenewblack.dreamwidth.org)  
> [Transformative Works Policy](http://archiveofourown.org/users/vampireisthenewblack/profile#remix)


End file.
